Many X-ray tables or chairs on which a patient lies prone or sitting have no means for holding the patient on the table or chair. In some cases, especially constructed tables are provided with holding means, the special construction being such that it is expensive to produce and in some cases difficult to operate. An illustration of these specially constructed tables may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,229 and 3,358,141 or 2,787,506.
An object of this invention is to provide a simple attachment for an X-ray table or device as above which may be inexpensively formed and easily attached to opposite sides of the device and adjustable along the device so that the straps may be positioned in a location which will not interfere with the X-ray picture to be taken or study to be performed.